Song of loneliness
by Yootjje
Summary: Sesshoumaru came upon his little brother that night, never expecting to find out. How this was possible, was a mystery to him. But he wanted to learn more. LEMON, INUCEST & YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

I thought of this story after hearing Kappei Yamaguchi (Inuyasha) sing 'Sound of silence'.

The graphics of the lemon scene are kinda hardcore so if that's not your thing, best to leave.

This is an Inucest fic, yaoi and for mature readers. I do not own Inuyasha, of course.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru came upon his little brother that night, never expecting to find out. How this was possible, was a mystery to him. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree at the edge of a cliff. A great view of a forest lay before him which was illuminated by the countless stars shining down.

Sesshoumaru had heard a melody, someone singing. He was quite intrigued by it and decided to find the one creating that harmonious sound. As he got closer he could hear the voice clearer and clearer. The person wasn't singing loud, just silently to itself. But Sesshoumaru's hearing was formidable so it wasn't strange that he heard it from a distance. As he grew nearer, the sound of the voice started to sound familiar. Sesshoumaru was so in trance that he did not think to use his nose. If he had, he would have realized who it was straight away. Though it would be hard to believe what his nose would tell him for the creature responsible for that sound was his very own younger half-brother.

Sesshoumaru stood from a little distance looking at his brother. The picture looked unreal. Inuyasha seemed to sit in a natural spotlight of the moon. Fireflies lighting up the base of the tree. The wind softly flowing through his silver mane. Inuyasha's face looked peaceful, calm and somewhat sad. The creature of the moon looked as if he was lost in his thoughts or maybe memories.

This was a side of Inuyasha the demon had never seen before. The hanyou wasn't throwing crude remarks or bearing his fangs as he always did around the lord. Sesshoumaru always thought Inuyasha let his emotions take over too much. Raising his voice and saying foul things. But the voice he heard now had ten times more emotion in it. Sesshoumaru felt a pain in his chest, it was beautiful.

Inuyasha had not noticed the Daiyoukai approaching. He was lost in the memories of his mother. Now that Naraku was gone and his friends led their own lives, Inuyasha found himself alone more often. He could not keep intruding on the married couple and staying at the old bats all the time wasn't really appealing either. Of course he stayed close and visited often but living in a village just wasn't really an option for him. No matter what he had done the past year, he remained a half demon. And demons do not stay in human villages. Kagome was gone, nothing kept him in check and the villagers were scared of that. Well, it was fun while it lasted he thought. Human life was fleeting, it would have to have ended at some point. He was just glad that everyone was happy and that Kagome was with her family.

But it was nights at this, when he felt so utterly alone, that he thought of his mother. Softly singing the lullaby she used to sing for him. It calmed him down. It was only when Sesshoumaru stood under the tree that Inuyasha noticed him. Cheeks flaming red Inuyasha yelled; "Sesshoumaru! What the fuck are you doing here?! Sneaking up on people, you creep!" Inuyasha was mortified. He had never shown that side of himself to anyone. Now Sesshoumaru had seen, had heard. The great dog-demon had found another thing to hold over his head.

Sesshoumaru was shaken back to reality as he heard Inuyasha speak in his usual way. It was strange how one person could have two such completely different voices. But which one was his real voice, Sesshoumaru wondered.

The lord remained stoic and gave no answer. He saw no need to. One of the things Inuyasha really didn't like about him. Besides, you know, the obvious.

"Whatever. Get the fuck away." He said. As he turned around on his branch.

Sesshoumaru didn't really have anything to say so without a word he turned around and walked away. He had found what he came for. His curiosity sated. He had not expected that Inuyasha had another side to himself hidden away. Maybe it was just a fluke. Maybe one of his pack had died and he was feeling emotional. Whatever it was, Sesshoumaru did not expect to ever see it again. His younger brother was a stupid, brass half-demon.

After a little while Inuyasha turned around to find his brother gone. He sighed to himself. He was on the far side of the woods, he thought he was alone. He would not make that mistake again. And damn, now his brother had seen that weak side of him. It was something no one knew about, something that was completely his, hidden away. If people knew that his normal behavior was just a mask, something people expected of him.. they would see him differently. Sure Inuyasha had been that violent, brass child everyone sees him as. But time had changed him. The people he had lost, the near death experiences and his non-existent family took a toll on him. Inuyasha had always hidden inside him the need for family and love. He thought it made him weak. But he wanted nothing more than to be accepted by humans and demons alike. Yes, he also wanted to be accepted by those demons. Why? Because he would not outlive them. His human friends are amazing and he loved them, but one day they will die. And Inuyasha will have to bear that loss again. At least demons had a much longer life and wouldn't leave him. That's why he wanted the sacred jewel. So he could change himself into something demons would accept. But as time went on, he couldn't bring himself to do it anymore. His human pack had changed him. Kagome had changed him. After a while he realized that he would lose them in the end as well. If not because of youkai, it'd be because of old age or sickness like his mother.

Inuyasha, for once, was glad Sesshoumaru hadn't said anything. Maybe he would just forget it and move on. But this opened Inuyasha's eyes. If Miroku or Sango found out about this side of him, they would pity him. They would do anything they could to help. Inuyasha did not want that. They had their own family now, with another child on its way. Maybe it was time to let them go. They would die soon anyway. Fifty years may seem long for a human but for demons it's like the blink of an eye. Inuyasha had made up his mind. He would leave the village. Live his life. He had never really seen much of the world. He spent the beginning of his life running, then stuck to a tree and finally on a hunt for Naraku. This was the first time he was free. With that in mind he returned to the village to say his goodbyes.

\- o -

The concerned looks on Miroku and Sango's faces were something he expected. However he convinced them that this is something he really wanted. That he was half demon as well and so sitting back wasn't in his nature. He would go out to see the world and of course visit from time to time. With a lot of hugs and kisses and a generously filled food pack he left on his way. Kaede and Rin were the saddest of them all. Kaede knew him all her life, she had seen what he had been through in the past. She was scared for him. Life didn't seem to favor her favorite pup. As for Rin, she didn't like it when her friends left. You could see it in her eyes every time Shippou or Sesshoumaru left. But maybe this would teach her to trust that humans would be a constant in her life. Which is much better for a little girl than travelling with demons.

* * *

So what do you think? please review! thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Alone

Six months had passed. Inuyasha had seen the entire west coast of Japan. But everywhere he went was the same. Humans feared him and demons shunned him. However there was one person that was different. A human, of course, was grateful to the lad for saving his life. Inuyasha had stayed near that village for a while. Sitting in the sand, enjoying the salty breeze and cold ocean water.

He didn't have much contact with the villagers but that one human seemed to come by the shore twice a week to sell his produce. On his most recent trip he stopped to chat with Inuyasha a bit. he came to sit next to Inuyasha. The man was old and smelled of disease. Inuyasha thought he wouldn't live much longer and saw it as a reason to leave soon.

"It sure is a beautiful day" the old man said. Trying to start a conversation.

"Isn't it the same as it has been this entire month." Inuyasha said with a soft smile.

"Yes, but today is exceptionally good"

"Oh and why is that?" Inuyasha asked curiously. But the man only smiled. After a few more minutes of silence and staring at the waves the man tried to stand up. His old bones not being what they used to be. Inuyasha quickly stood and helped the man up.

"Thank you lad." He then walked away.

Inuyasha sat back down. Even though he had said that because of his demon side he couldn't stay still, there wasn't much for him to do. Hunting, eating, exploring and occasionally saving someone was the only thing he did. He was bored. He started to miss Naraku a little. At least he had given him purpose.. but he was glad for the peace and tranquility.

Inuyasha looked at the sun. It wouldn't be long before nightfall and today was the night of the new moon. He stood up and turned back to the forest, he needed to find shelter. However when he turned around he was shocked to find a certain person standing behind him. The salty wind blowing on shore had masked his scent well. Sesshoumaru stood there, calm and collected.

"It has been some time, little brother. " he said.

"Sesshoumaru. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said, automatically gripping Tessaiga tight.

"Rin told me you haven't come by the village after you left, contrary to your promises." He said.

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Inuyasha said annoyed. Was his brother keeping tabs on him or something? "I don't see why you care. So leave me alone." He said as he walked passed Sesshoumaru. The sun was setting, he needed to find shelter.

"The old priestess is dead." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly. Inuyasha stopped. Ears hiding against his skull. "s that so.. sure took her time" he tried to kid. He then quickly left for the forest.

Sesshoumaru followed him with his eyes before he vanished into the thick foliage. He turned to the setting sun. How times change, he thought. Inuyasha looked different. More mature maybe. Well that was expected with his age. Sesshoumaru was curious what Inuyasha was up to these days so when Rin asked him about Inuyasha he thought it was a perfect excuse to go find him. Rin was sad from Kaede's death. Luckily the demon slayer and monk had taken her in after that. She had gotten used to the village life and a certain male demon slayer visiting from time to time. When Sesshoumaru had visited she asked him if he had seen Inuyasha lately. She said he had promised to visit but hasn't and she was worried. When Sesshoumaru had responded without much interest she asked him, slightly upset, if he didn't care about his younger brother. If he wasn't worried. Sesshoumaru had not responded.

"Mh. Ridiculous." He said to no one in particular before he turned around in pursuit of Inuyasha. The boy had rudely walked away from him. Why was he so quick to get away?

\- o -

Inuyasha sat in a high tree near the river. News of Kaede's death had saddened him. But he knew she was old and that it wouldn't be long. She had been a constant in his life. The baby sister of Kikyo. Now that he thought about it. He had loved her more than he ever did Kikyo. He owed her a visit, it was the least he could do to repay her.

The sun had set. His nails and fangs weren't there to help him tonight. His usually keen senses couldn't detect danger, and so he did not notice Sesshoumaru approaching.

"It seems you are full of mysteries, little brother"

Inuyasha turned around in shock and lost his balance. From that high tree it was a quick trip down landing on his back. His eyes blackening out for a second when his head hit the ground. Groaning a bit he quickly stood up to face the Daiyoukai.

"By God Sesshoumaru! Stop creeping up to me!" he said, but his face was full of fear. He tried to keep up a strong front. Sesshoumaru could literally snap him in two in under a second now. He could not outrun him. He needed to play this smart. Releasing his death grip on Tessaiga, Inuyasha stood straight. Black hair flowing with the evening breeze.

"How did you get yourself in this predicament?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha, trying not to antagonize him, gave as normal a response as he could under the circumstances.

"It's a half-demon thing" Sesshoumaru stayed quiet, which basically said he is not satisfied with the answer. So Inuyasha continued;

"All half-demons have a certain day they turn completely human. Mine's the night of the new moon. We usually don't share this information as it shows our weak point. But I guess that doesn't matter now anyway."

"Why not?"

"It's not like I can outrun you now or stand a fighting chance. Beside you've already seen it so there's no point in hiding it.

"I don't see how that is different from any other time" Sesshoumaru said.

"Fuck you" Inuyasha said back. "Look. Just what do you want from me?"

"You have changed." Sesshoumaru concluded.

"Yeah no shit! We just went over that!"

"No, not just that. At the shore I noticed it too. It seems you have grown up a little."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Inuyasha denied.

"Perhaps not." His frown deepening from Inuyasha's behaviour.

"Tell me, Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said, "What will you do now?"

"Seriously Sesshoumaru, what do you care?" Inuyasha sighed. He looked back at the tree he had so recently been evicted from. He had to climb back into it again. He had chosen this tree because it was high and hard to climb. With a single jump in half-demon form it would be easy. His human form would not have such luck. Better find another tree. Sesshoumaru did not answer.

"I guess I'm going to find another tree is what I'm doing." He said as he walked away.

"This is the second time you've turned your back to me today, little brother. Do you think it wise to walk into the forest in your condition?"

"Back off Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha yelled back. "I've been doing this for a long time. Besides if you hadn't come, I'd still be in that tree, safe. Now, I've got to find shelter before any demon catches my scent."

"Oh they caught it some time ago. We are surrounded" Sesshoumaru deadpanned. Inuyasha cursed under his breath. "so what are _you_ going to do now?" he asked Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha wasn't stupid. If they were surrounded, the only reason they hadn't attacked yet was because of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's life was in Sesshoumaru's hands. If the dog-demon didn't feel the need to kill Inuyasha himself and left, he would be a meal for the surrounding demons.

Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared behind Inuyasha and grabbed him at the back of his collar. He jumped and before Inuyasha knew it, he was back in the tree. Then Sesshoumaru disappeared. Though not completely. Inuyasha could hear the groans of pain and strikes of claws through the forest. Was Sesshoumaru destroying the demons ..for him? After a little while it quieted down. Sesshoumaru had not returned. But the demon blood now surrounding Inuyasha would be sufficient to mask his human scent. So he was safe for now. But why had Sesshoumaru protected him? Better yet, why had he not killed him? It didn't make any sense..

The sun would come up in a couple of hours. As soon as he was half-demon again, Inuyasha decided to head back to Kaede's village. He would pay his respects and say goodbye. For good this time.

\- o -

A few days later, Inuyasha arrived at the village. It was in de midst of summer. The sun was blazing and there was notably less refreshing wind in these parts. Inuyasha figured when this was over he would go back to the sea again. The ocean breeze and cool water were perfect in this weather.

Inuyasha had run since dawn without any breaks. The sun now high in the sky did little to help. His skin covered in sweat Inuyasha decided to freshen up at a lake nearby. After undressing his top half, Inuyasha waded into the water. Lifting his hair over his shoulder, Inuyasha lowered himself into the water. after washing his body, he went on to his hair. He had noticed that the salty water made his hair tangle easier. After soaking it in the water, Inuyasha went to sit by the edge and combed it through with his claws. If he did go back to the shore, he'd have to find a place where there was also a lake so he could wash his hair in it.. Inuyasha thought. Maybe if he could find a good place he could build a home for himself. A place he could find shelter even on the moonless night.

When he was through combing his hair, Inuyasha dressed himself and started walking. The sun drying his clothes before he had even reached the grave. Kaede was the village priestess so it wasn't strange that she had a tombstone with lots of flowers. A lot of villagers would have come by to pay their respects. Kaede had helped so many people in her village. Inuyasha could only hope Rin was up to the task of taking over. But from what Inuyasha had seen, Rin was a good apprentice and Sango could help her in a lot of ways.

"Heya old hag" Inuyasha greeted. "I heard ya finally hit the dust. I promised I would visit so here I am. Sorry I'm a bit late though.." Inuyasha went behind the stone to sit with his back against it.

"I can't believe you're really gone. You were a little runt when I first met you. Always warning me to stay away from Kikyo. I thought you were jealous, but you were just protecting her weren't you? You had every right to. Even though I really wanted to change for her, as soon as she was gone I was back to my usual self. I was mad. I hated the world for leaving me alone again. And then you showed up. 50 years later, to me you were suddenly an old hag. But thanks to you I didn't kill Kagome. Putting these damn beads on me.." Inuyasha said as he held the beads of subjugation. Then something hit him. Kaede put those beads on him. She was gone now. Inuyasha took hold of the necklace and slowly lifted it up. Over his head. It came off. Inuyasha didn't know if it was because of her death or that maybe she had broken the spell a long time ago. When it became apparent Kagome would never come back again. It didn't matter. They were off now. He was free. He felt a pain in his heart as his last connection with Kagome was gone. He held the necklace tight in his hand.

"Thanks for all you've done. Now take a good rest. I'll sing for you"

Inuyasha sang the lullaby his mother always sung to him. Softly the words spilled out. Inuyasha remembered when he sang this song for his mother, the day she died. He was quite a bit younger, the song wasn't very good. But it had all his feelings in it. This would be the last time he would sing it to anyone. He did not want, no, he could not lose anyone else.

This time Inuyasha could smell Sesshoumaru coming. But he did not stop. He finished his song. He refused to acknowledge his brother standing there. It did not matter if Sesshoumaru heard him. He had already before. Besides after today he would probably rarely if never see his brother again. The song was done. A silence fell.

"Will you refuse to acknowledge my presence, little brother?" Inuyasha did not respond. "With your song, she is sure to rest well in the netherworld." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha looked confused and turned around.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked. This time Sesshoumaru did not answer. He said exactly what he thought. No more words were needed.

"Look Sesshoumaru. I don't know why you keep popping up, but it stops today. I'm going to the village to say goodbye to Rin and the others. And then I'm gone. I won't come back here anymore."

"Why are you leaving? Isn't your pack here?"

"Yeah well it was fun while it lasted. But they are still humans. I can't stay with them forever."

"I'm glad you finally decided to stop living with humans."

"Well I didn't have much choice did I?! They were my friends. Besides it's not like I had demons to play with growing up! But I've buried enough humans already. I'm sick of it. Besides you're one to talk with your visits to Rin! What happened to humans are weak and disgusting?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Rin is different."

Those words had stung. Sesshoumaru was willing to accept one human child, found on the road. But he could not accept his own flesh and blood. Ears against his skull, Inuyasha covered his eyes with his bangs. He was sick of this. He had to get away or he would get mad. Mad with loneliness. With a soft "whatever" Inuyasha walked away. He walked closer to the village but as the house came in sight, Inuyasha changed his mind. He didn't want to see anyone. He didn't want to say goodbye anymore. He just wanted to be alone. So Inuyasha ran. And he didn't look back.

-o-

Sesshoumaru watched the Hanyou turn around and run away. At first he didn't understand it. But after he contemplated Inuyasha's words. He figured why the boy turned around. Sesshoumaru sighed. Now he had to go tell Rin that Inuyasha wouldn't come. He could already picture the girl. With her big, sad eyes. But he couldn't blame the hanyou. If he had gone to the village the humans wouldn't have accepted it. They would have tried to convince him to stay, and the farewell would be more painful. If he left now. He could expect them to live long healthy lives and he wouldn't have to know when they died. Protecting himself from pain that has yet to come.

Sesshoumaru remembered the conversation they had. Inuyasha's ears hid in his hair when he had told him Rin was different. It had always been obvious that Sesshoumaru liked Rin to some extent. So why did it come as a surprise to the hanyou now? Sesshoumaru did not know why the hanyou looked so sad when he left. He hadn't even been that sad when he sang to the old priestess. And oh how beautiful that song was. Sesshoumaru was once more mesmerized by the beautiful voice Inuyasha could produce. The song was full of sadness and sorrow but it was a beautiful goodbye for the departed. Twice now he had heard the Hanyou sing, but both times it was with sadness in his voice. Sesshoumaru wished he could hear the song again, but this time he wanted it to be ..happier? The great dog-demon was surprised by his own thoughts. Not only did he not find it ugly, the demon had come to actually like Inuyasha's singing. His voice reached down deep inside the Lord and stirred up feelings he hadn't felt in a long time.

But what was he to do? Walk up to his younger brother and ask him to sing for him? Sesshoumaru sighed again. He went to say his goodbyes to Rin and left to find Inuyasha, again. He didn't really have anything better to do anyway..

-o-

Inuyasha had run for four days. He had reached the shore again. He had been here before and stayed in a cave. He figured he could use the cave again. It was high above the ground and properly hidden with bushes. In the opening you had a nice view of the sea. Inuyasha climbed his way up there and hid himself away. He needed rest. After the emotional and physical exhaustion of the last four days.

Inuyasha had slept for two days. When he woke up he got back to his usual routine of hunting, eating and swimming. Killing some demons along the way as the days went by. Inuyasha had no purpose other than living. He kept to himself, stayed away from the villages around him. He didn't want any trouble with the humans.

Before he knew it, two months had passed. Inuyasha lived in the cave now. It proved to be a good hideout on the nights of the new moon. Within a small corner of the cave lay some furs, to sleep on. Not far from it was a circle of stones in which Inuyasha kept a fire going. The rest of the cave was bare. Inuyasha did not have any belongings, other than Tessaiga and the Firerat. The beads lay in the corner somewhere between the furs.

Sesshoumaru had been around the area twice in that time. But Inuyasha avoided him. He kept hidden in the cave and hoped Sesshoumaru wouldn't find him. And he hadn't. Why Sesshoumaru had showed up so many times this past year was a mystery to Inuyasha. Maybe Sesshoumaru was bored just like him. But Inuyasha wasn't about to become Sesshoumaru's chewing toy. So he kept away. Inuyasha had had enough of him anyway. After it became apparent that the Daiyoukai would never accept him, no matter how strong he had become. Inuyasha just gave up. Sesshoumaru may share the same blood as him, but they were not brothers. Inuyasha was ashamed it had taken him so long to realise it. Or maybe to accept it. He had always hoped that someday Sesshoumaru would see how strong he had become and that he would acknowledge him as his little brother..

The days of solitude had changed him. He never pretended to be the brash Inuyasha again. And he found himself singing more and more often. At night, when he sat by the fire, he would sing to himself. He wouldn't have to worry about anyone hearing him in the cave. No one ever came near it. Inuyasha started to really enjoy singing. It made him feel less alone. As if his mother was with him. Old memories of her and Kagome would fill up the cave. And Inuyasha would eventually fall asleep against the wall.

One night, Inuyasha felt dirty from the salty water he had been in earlier. So he decided to take a trip to the hot spring that was conveniently located near the cave. Inuyasha had picked this place well. After getting fully naked, Inuyasha entered the spring. Sitting near the edge, he relaxed in the hot water. But he couldn't get as relaxed as he wanted. Inuyasha lowered his hand to his cock. Slowly trying to awake it. But no matter how much he thought of Kagome's legs or Sango's chest, He couldn't get an erection. After a few more strokes of nothing, Inuyasha gave up. It would seem luck was on his side for once, for if he had continued. He would not have noticed Sesshoumaru approaching. It was too late to run away though. Sesshoumaru had impeccable timing as always.. Debating with himself if he should quickly get dressed and risk being seen naked, or staying in the spring covered by quite clear water. Inuyasha was out of time as Sesshoumaru reached the spring. Inuyasha sat, stiff as a bone, not daring to look up at Sesshoumaru. How humiliating being seen by him!

"I think you've sat in there long enough little brother, you are turning red." Sesshoumaru said.

"Fuck Sesshoumaru! Can't a guy bathe in peace here?!" Sesshoumaru did not respond. In fact, he did something Inuyasha had never, ever expected. Sesshoumaru started to undress. Inuyasha dared not look at Sesshoumaru as he removed his armor and Mokomoko.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru calmly continued undressing and entered the spring. When Inuyasha heard the water stir, he quickly looked up in shock. Sesshoumaru sat at the other side of the not so big spring. His hair over one shoulder, Sesshoumaru had his eyes closed. Inuyasha stared at his brother with a mixture of awe and shock. He had never seen his brother without armor before. So this was a very strange sight to see. But he was more bothered by the fact that he was sharing a hot spring with the Daiyoukai.

"Seriously Sesshoumaru, you're starting to creep me out!" Inuyasha tried again. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes towards Inuyasha, making Inuyasha blush.

"I felt filthy after slaying a particularly nasty demon, so I decided to take a bath. I did not realize I needed your permission." He said.

"Well sorry your highness, but I like to bathe alone!" Inuyasha yelled. He then quickly stood up and got dressed. He hoped Sesshoumaru had the decency to turn his eyes away. As soon as he was finished, Inuyasha ran away. He quickly left for his cave, mindful to not leave a trace behind. He didn't want Sesshoumaru to follow him. What the fuck was that just now? Inuyasha couldn't comprehend it. It was just weird and fucked up. He wanted to rid this memory from his mind as soon as possible.

As he arrived at his cave, he made a fire and sat by it. Sesshoumaru had been acting strange lately. If Inuyasha didn't know any better he would say Sesshoumaru was looking for him. 50 years ago when Naraku hadn't happened yet, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru rarely met. But after Naraku, he only sometimes saw him when he visited Rin, but Sesshoumaru made a point not to appear in front of Inuyasha. He saw no point to it. So why now? Sesshoumaru really was strange. You can never read what he is thinking. Why in God's name had he entered the hot spring? Inuyasha wasn't comfortable with nudity. He only felt comfortable with Miroku after a while. But Sesshoumaru was nowhere near his comfort level.

Inuyasha thought back to that scene. He had never seen the Daiyoukai naked before. Sesshoumaru's hair lay over his shoulder. Shining silver hair over pure white skin. His chest and arms defined with muscles, but not too much. Magenta stripes covering his forearms and hips. Sesshoumaru was the epitome of beauty. Inuyasha started feeling warm and uncomfortable. His hand slipped into his hakama. Grabbing his stiff cock, he began stroking it. Remembering Sesshoumaru's white skin as he got even more comfortable. Laying on his back, his hakama on his ankles. Inuyasha stroked furiously, his precum making it more slick and hot. He tried to imagine what was underneath that water. Strong abs and a belly button. With a line of white fur making a path to his erect cock and heavy balls. Inuyasha's back arched as he fucked his hand, harder and harder. His thrusts became irregular as he was losing his mind. Using two hands now, Inuyasha rubbed as hard as he could as he rode himself to completion. White ribbons of cum shooting out of his cock. Inuyasha lay on the cold ground, harshly panting.

After a few moments Inuyasha returned to his senses. Sitting straight up he stared at his hands. The cum sticky on his fingers. The realization that he had thought of his brother while satisfying himself mortified him. No longer wanting to think about it. Inuyasha jumped out of the cave and entered the sea. He had to wash himself again..

-o-

Why he had entered the spring, Sesshoumaru didn't know. But he didn't regret it. Seeing Inuyasha blush because of his nudity had made Sesshoumaru's day. They were both male, what was there to be embarrassed about? When the wet puppy hurriedly exited the spring, Sesshoumaru did not bother to look away. Except for the obvious, Inuyasha's body was much like a human's. Slightly toned skin without the stripes he himself possessed. Inuyasha was slim and seemed to possess a slight feminine beauty. Sesshoumaru caught himself staring at the two dimples above Inuyasha's ass. But before he knew it that ass was fully dressed and running away.

Sesshoumaru was bored.

Naraku had been defeated, Rin was safe in the village and at home people were waiting for him to return. Sesshoumaru had always been a wanderer. Staying home at the palace, giving orders and doing paperwork never really appealed to him. Not to mention that everyone at the palace was so goddamn boring. Whereas Inuyasha was very interesting. Sesshoumaru felt that he learned something new about the puppy every time he saw him. Inuyasha was the only adventurous thing in his life right now. Was he obsessed? Yes, probably. Did he care? No. He was Sesshoumaru. He could do whatever he wanted.

The Daiyoukai had been so happy to find Inuyasha after two months of searching. The fact that Inuyasha was hiding was obvious. The question was from who? Sesshoumaru sighed. He got up and dressed himself. He had to go find the half-demon, again.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Desire

Inuyasha refused to think about last night. He couldn't make anything of it anyway. He had just gone about his daily business. He was now catching some fish in the sea for dinner. Sesshoumaru's scent was still in the air. It riled him up, catching more fish than necessary. After he was done fishing, Inuyasha made a fire in the sand and roasted his fish above it. Almost as if it was a daily ritual, Sesshoumaru showed up again.

"You have made it a habit to walk away from me. I do not know if this is wisdom or stupidity." Sesshoumaru said.

"Either way doesn't matter seeing as you come right after me every fucking time." Inuyasha answered. He couldn't look at Sesshoumaru. So instead chose to poke the fire.

"Do you hate my company that much?" he asked. This caused Inuyasha to look at him, confused. But he remained calm.

"I know where you and I stand, Sesshoumaru. I stay away from people that do not want me near them. It keeps me alive."

"If I did not want you near me, it would be pointless for me to come find you, would it not?" Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha didn't know what he meant. It sounded quite clear, but there had to be some meaning to it. He decided to play it safe.

"Whatever." He said and continued with his fish. Sesshoumaru went to sit next to him.

"I somehow expected a different reaction from you, little brother. Are you not pleased that this Sesshoumaru seeks your company?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"Are you kidding me? I think you have a fever or something cuz you're spouting nonsense." Inuyasha said as he handed one of the fish to his brother. He had too much anyway. Sesshoumaru accepted it. But was confused by the bipolar attitude Inuyasha was giving him. He didn't want him near him but gave him food?

"This Sesshoumaru does not jest." This earned him another look from Inuyasha. What was his brother thinking? This joke was going too far. Inuyasha couldn't take any more trampling on his heart. Sesshoumaru needed to go away, before he could do any more damage. But Inuyasha could not deny, he enjoyed the company.

"Why is it that you do not believe me?" he said before taking a bite. Delicious, he thought.

"Why would you suddenly want my company. I haven't changed. I'm still a half-demon. Stop joking Sesshoumaru, it's in poor taste." Inuyasha took a bite from his fish, his puppy ears betraying his feelings. Sesshoumaru could see the inner turmoil going on in his little brother's head. For some reason Inuyasha was strangely affected by this. But how could he make his brother believe him?

"You have proven me wrong about your strength many times. Defeating great enemies alongside me. And even though of all the people still alive, I have known you the longest, you are still a mystery to me. Your monthly weakness, your beautiful singing voice. These are things I have discovered about you only in your 211th year. I wonder what else there is to learn about you." Sesshoumaru said.

Inuyasha looked at him in shock. Recapping everything Sesshoumaru had just said in his head, over and over again. He had complemented him. Acknowledged him and, and ..beautiful? He had said his voice was beautiful? Inuyasha looked down. Bangs covering his eyes, and the tears they held.

Inuyasha did not know how to respond. This was like a dream. Sesshoumaru _had_ known Inuyasha the longest. He was his big brother. Even though he never acted the part. As much as Inuyasha denied it and had given up. He couldn't deny it any longer. He wanted his big brother to be a brother. To have a family. No, Inuyasha was getting ahead of himself. Who said anything about family. He said he 'wanted to learn about him'.

"I.. Just do whatever you want." He said awkwardly. He handed another fish to Sesshoumaru before he took a bite of his own. They ate in silence after that. Sesshoumaru decided he would let his words sink in for a little while. At least while they ate. The sun was setting. The two brothers stared at the sunset. It was pretty. Inuyasha couldn't believe he was 'having dinner' and watching the sunset with his brother.

Deep colors of red, yellow and orange covered the sky. The light of the sun warped into a beautiful magenta just before it stopped and the evening sky appeared. The color reminded Inuyasha of his brother. The color on his cheeks. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru, only to find him staring back at him. Pink covering his own cheeks now, Inuyasha hurriedly looked away before he stood up. Covering the fire with sand from the beach, Inuyasha decided it was time to go. Though not spoken aloud, Sesshoumaru got the hint. He also stood up. He looked at Inuyasha, his eyes unreadable. "I shall visit again" he said before he left. Inuyasha's eyes traced him until he disappeared into the forest.

Before retiring to his cave, Inuyasha had gone to the river to drink some water. Walking through the forest, Sesshoumaru's scent had lingered. Powerful demons leave behind a powerful aura. Inuyasha tried to ignore it. But as much as he tried, he couldn't get his powerful as fuck brother out of his head. What they had today, was almost like a proper conversation. There was no fighting, though granted that Inuyasha usually started it. Inuyasha had always kept up a strong front, acting tough and provoking his brother. He thought that it was a way to show him he didn't care, that he was strong and to secretly spend a little more time with his brother. There was no other way he could. But after a while, Sesshoumaru did not seem to notice his strength. The insults Sesshoumaru gave became too much to handle. He didn't want to hear it anymore. So along with the mask, he dropped the act around Sesshoumaru. There was no point anymore. If Inuyasha kept his head cool, the Daiyoukai would just ignore him and walk on. That way, Inuyasha could also ignore it, the pain.

But never in his wildest dreams had Inuyasha ever imagined Sesshoumaru to be so ..normal? Inuyasha did not know how to describe it. Sesshoumaru had saved him, protected him, bathed with him and today had a normal conversation with him?

Inuyasha remembered the conversation. Sesshoumaru was interested in him? Maybe it was al some sort of ploy? Maybe he was just trying to hurt Inuyasha in a different way. Sesshoumaru had been pretty mild lately. Without Inuyasha provoking him, Sesshoumaru did not seem to have any interest in killing Inuyasha anymore. They had slain Naraku together. Each going their own ways and living their lives. Sesshoumaru had sometimes come to visit Rin, but he never made way to talk to Inuyasha as well. He always left straight after giving her his greetings and sometimes a gift. Inuyasha did not know what Sesshoumaru was up to since then. Did he have another powerful demon to slay? Or did he just wonder about, like Inuyasha had done? Maybe Sesshoumaru was just as bored as him? No there was no way. He was a Daiyoukai. He had to run the western lands, as their father did before him. But then, why did he come looking for Inuyasha?

Returning to his cave Inuyasha went to sit by the fire. His only source of light in the cave. Inuyasha had noticed the warmth pooling up in his stomach for some time now. Sesshoumaru's scent seemed to had an effect on him. Untying his hakama, Inuyasha found his cock standing proud and erect. The hanyou was confused. Why did he get erect every time he thought of his brother? It was sick. He was Sesshoumaru, male and not the slightest bit nice or sexy. Well.. maybe he could be sexy, unintentionally though. That ethereal beauty of his white skin illuminated by the moon. Inuyasha imagined him back in the hot spring. Bending over the edge, hair dripping to one side. One hand holding him steady on the edge as the other started stroking his huge cock. Precum leaking from the tip, lubricating his hand. His ass just above the water, creating ripples from the thrusting. Sesshoumaru's back hollowed as he came hard. His seed flowing away in the water.

Inuyasha looked at his hand. Again, he had come from imagining his brother. Inuyasha hated himself for it, but he could not deny it was the best feeling ever. That moment of pure lust and instinct as he came in his own hand. But why was it with Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha could think of multiple reasons; one he was into men, and there was no denying that Sesshoumaru was very handsome. Two, he was into power, some instinctual need to find a strong mate? Or three, he was just very frustrated and Sesshoumaru was the only person he had seen these past two months. Either way, he was screwed. Maybe he needed to find some woman? Just to relieve himself? It would be difficult. After all, Inuyasha was still a virgin. He couldn't just walk up to some woman and say: 'hey, wanna fuck?' Inuyasha decided to leave the subject for now. Sesshoumaru was gone and hopefully so were the urges. .

-o-

Sesshoumaru was very confused. After everything he had said, Inuyasha seemed to get more and more upset. Had he said something wrong? He had spoken his true feelings. Yet somehow the hanyou had not reacted the way the Daiyoukai had expected. Was he not thrilled to have his older brother? Maybe that was just it. Inuyasha wanted an older brother but was too scared to believe it would actually happen? Sesshoumaru couldn't blame him. After everything he had put him through, now he suddenly wanted to get to know him? Sesshoumaru wouldn't believe himself either. The Daiyoukai decided that he would just persist, steadily. He could not force Inuyasha to believe him, it would take time. And then eventually they would be ..what, brothers? Is that his goal? To finally be a family? And then what? House visits, tea parties? The killing perfection was confusing himself. He did not know what he wanted. Ever since that night, when he had heard Inuyasha's true voice, he just wanted to get closer to him.

Sesshoumaru took off into the night sky, he would come back in a little while..

-o-

Two very hot weeks had passed. Inuyasha had found himself masturbating to Sesshoumaru every few days. He couldn't help it. His thoughts would stray to the Daiyoukai and Inuyasha would feel that familiar heat pool up in his stomach again. He always imagined Sesshoumaru jacking himself off. Even though Inuyasha did not think it possible that the real Sesshoumaru would ever do such a thing, his imagination was happy to supply him with some hot images. After the fourth time or so, Inuyasha gave up on sanity and just went with it. It did not matter if he was into men or women, he wouldn't get either of them. It didn't matter if he was still a virgin, no one cared and no one would help him get rid of it. It did not matter if he imagined his own brother hot and panting. No one would ever know. It was his own secret. His own guilty pleasure. He could feel bad about it all he wanted, but it still happened and nothing would change that. He tried imagining another man but had no luck. Inuyasha was sexually attracted to his cruel, powerful as fuck older brother.

After accepting it Inuyasha completely went with the flow. Every night he would get comfortable and imagine Sesshoumaru in a different setting. But the dog-demon was always alone. It was as if Inuyasha was peeking, but never participating in his fantasies. No , even _that_ went beyond his imagination. Inuyasha was fully content this way. Sure it wasn't what he ever thought his future would be like. But considering his life so far, he didn't have it so bad. He was alive, had a place of his own and was left in peace. Occasionally some demon would attack him but Inuyasha was strong enough to fight them off. Though tonight would be a different matter. It was the night of the new moon again. Inuyasha was safe in his cave where no one had ever found him, yet. With the opening looking out over the sea, Inuyasha did not have to worry about anyone seeing the light of his fire. So he could keep himself warm while being human. Something he could not do in the forest. Even though the rocks were still warm from the sun, by nightfall it cooled down dramatically. Something that wouldn't bother him as a half-demon, but as a human it could be life threatening.

With his fire ablaze Inuyasha covered himself with a fur blanket and sat by the fire. The sun had set and his transformation had begun. Looking at his claws he saw nothing but blunt fingernails. Feeling a cold breeze, Inuyasha covered his bare feet. Shaking, he tried to get warm. The downside of the ocean, it would be cooler during the day, but at night it could get quite cold. But all in all, this place was totally worth it, Inuyasha thought.

Still shaking from the cold, Inuyasha decided to go with his new daily ritual, masturbating. Opening his hakama with one hand, while the other still held the fur around him, Inuyasha clumsily grabbed his dick. Still flaccid, Inuyasha tried to get a hot image in front of him. But it was quite difficult to just conjure up something new. He tried to remember what he had done this day. He had hunted and eaten. He had swum in the sea. Inuyasha imagined himself swimming in the sea. Coming above water, momentarily blinded by the bright sun, he saw a figure on the shore. Bathing in the shallow water, the figure was basking in the evening sun. Skin glistening from the water, he was wet all over. His silver hair all around him, being spread by the waves. The Daiyoukai caressed himself over his chest and stomach.

Inuyasha was rock hard by now. He imagined himself getting closer, he couldn't see good enough. Swimming towards the shore, Sesshoumaru's other hand became visible. One leg bent, de dog-demon caressed his own balls. Playing with them, tucking on them softly. Inuyasha swam around, so he had a great view right in between Sesshoumaru's legs. Getting closer and closer, Inuyasha could see everything. Legs even more parted now, Sesshoumaru stopped touching himself. Inuyasha looked at his face, shocked to see him staring back. Eyes full of lust. Inuyasha was almost in his lap now. Sesshoumaru looked with such desire at him. It made his cock leak with precum. Now crawling closer in the shallow water, Inuyasha got in between his legs. Sesshoumaru did not speak, for Inuyasha could not imagine what he would say in such a moment. But he looked so delectable. Getting closer, Inuyasha grabbed hold of Sesshoumaru's dick. Hard and slick with precum, it was twitching from Inuyasha's touch. The hanyou moved his hand, looking as if he held a lollipop. It looked delicious. Slowly he lowered his mouth onto the eyecandy. Sesshoumaru's body twitching from the pleasure. Inuyasha bobbed his head up and down, looking at Sesshoumaru's face. His face flush, mouth wide open, silently panting as he came hard in Inuyasha's mouth, triggering the hanyou's own ejaculation.

Inuyasha panted. He had certainly warmed op now. He cleaned himself up with a cloth before disposing of it in the corner. Thinking back, that was the first time he had ever imagined himself with Sesshoumaru. It was something that wasn't done, something impossible. But that's what imagination was for, Inuyasha thought. He thought back to the feeling of having a cock in his mouth, the thought aroused him. That settled his doubts about being into men. Though he wasn't shocked about it anymore, he was way beyond that. A cold wind blowing, Inuyasha had quickly cooled off again. He snuggled into his fur.

Having slightly dozed off, Inuyasha suddenly woke when he felt a powerful demon aura approaching. At first slightly scared, being powerless and all, he soon calmed down as he identified it as Sesshoumaru's. Having come across his brother multiple times in the last year, in various situations, Inuyasha was convinced his brother was not out to kill him, for now at least. So he wasn't worried when he saw Sesshoumaru enter the cave. Though slightly awestruck that his brother was here, yet again.

"Good evening, little brother"

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – True feelings

" **Good evening, little brother"**

"Sesshoumaru. How'd you find this place?"

"It was not difficult, after following your scent. I have become quite familiar with it."

"che you're a real dog if you can sniff me out even here.." Inuyasha commented. Though Sesshoumaru did not seem pleased with the comment.

"I see your monthly curse is upon you again."

"yup, that time of the month again" Inuyasha said disinterested as he wrapped the fur closer around him again. He looked back to Sesshoumaru to see the dog-demons gaze looking off to the side. Following his gaze, Inuyasha turned red when he saw what he was looking at. The cloth he had used to clean himself up. It was probably giving of a very peculiar scent. Trying to distract him, Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"so uh, what are you doing here anyway?" he said. Sufficiently drawing Sesshoumaru's attention away from the cloth, the demon lord turned towards his younger brother.

"I was in the neighborhood"

"Bullshit, there's nothing around here. And there ain't no paths leading towards anywhere. I made sure of that when I chose this place." Inuyasha defied. Sesshoumaru stared at him in silence.

"If you want me to trust you, you gotta start talking. Otherwise you can just fuck off" Sesshoumaru scrunched his nose from Inuyasha's foul words. He answered truthfully this time;

"I decided to come back during the night of the new moon, to make sure nothing would happen to you" Sesshoumaru deadpanned. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Because you suddenly care about my wellbeing?" He asked. Sesshoumaru took mokomoko off and walked towards Inuyasha. The hanyou could only stare in disbelief as mokomoko was wrapped around him. Eyes as wide as saucers, Inuyasha stared at the new fur wrapped around him.

"I see your previous activities have not kept you warm enough. You were shaking." Sesshoumaru said. His face turning red, Inuyasha quickly countered Sesshoumaru.

"Gah! Shut up! Don't say such things out loud! Fuck Sesshoumaru, have some common sense. You're not supposed to talk about it."

Now Sesshoumaru looked confused. Raising one eyebrow to ask for clarification.

"Tch never mind.. " he said. Seeing how indifferent the Daiyoukai was about it, he probably didn't even care.

Inuyasha looked down. He was a lot warmer thanks to mokomoko. Curiously, Inuyasha touched the fur. It was incredibly soft. Though handy in the winter, Inuyasha could not imagine it was a pleasure to have to wear this in the summer. Looking up he saw Sesshoumaru sitting by the fire. He had moved when Inuyasha wasn't looking. Sesshoumaru looked different without his fur. But it wasn't a strange sight. After all, he was always stark naked in his fantasies. Blushing, Inuyasha looked away.

"uhm.. thanks anyway.. still not sure why you're doing this. But if you stay this kind, I don't really mind much. Just.. just tell me if I shouldn't get used to this okay? If this is only a temporary thing to sate your curiosity, just tell me now."

"I do not have any plans or schemes up my sleeve. I just want to get to know you." The hanyou seemed unconvinced, so the youkai continued; "If you want my honesty, here it is; Ever since I heard you sing, my mind has been filled with you more often than I care to admit. I realized that I had closed my eyes from you. Which is unreasonable because you are one full of mysteries and adventure. That intrigues me. I had never wanted anyone by my side. Jaken was useful in his own way, and yes, Rin is special to me. But she is human. "

"And I'm a hanyou" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Yes, you are. But instead of weakness and filth, I can only find strength and beauty in you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize, but I can see now your true value, little brother." Sesshoumaru spoke from his heart. He had not felt that burning feeling in his chest for a long time. It was a strange feeling.

Inuyasha looked down, bangs covering his eyes. How could he react to this? This was, this was everything he had ever dreamed. And now it suddenly happened, out of nowhere? There was no way. It couldn't be that easy. Inuyasha wanted desperately to believe this. To have his brother. So he took a leap of faith. He decided to throw his feelings on the table. What did he have to lose? That things would return to normal? Sesshoumaru would hate him more? It was worth a shot.

"You know, all my life I dreamed of you accepting me. I tried so hard to show you my strength. To show you that I'm not weak, that I could take care of myself. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't change who I am. I can't change my blood. I wanted to, for a long time, with the sacred jewel. I thought if I became a full blooded youkai, other youkai would accept me. That you would accept me. But after the ordeal with Naraku I gave up on that. Besides. I'm not the most pleasant person to be around with when my youkai side takes over.. "

Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"To think that after all this time. When I had finally given up, you suddenly do a 180 and come my way. And because of what? Some stupid song I sang when I was feeling sad? Do you know how many times I've been sad in my life? How many times I cried and sang myself to sleep? Why now. Why did you only just find me now?!" Inuyasha cried. He was not able to stop the tears from flowing.

Sesshoumaru stood up and sat next to his brother. Lifting his arms, he pulled Inuyasha into his chest. Rocking him as Inuyasha cried his heart out.

"This isn't fair! For so long I..I.. I just wanted to be held like this. Please don't leave" Grabbing Sesshoumaru's breastplate Inuyasha cried, he cried for so long. It wasn't until sunrise when Inuyasha lifted his head from Sesshoumaru's chest. Even though he looked away, Sesshoumaru could still see the red cheeks and swollen eyes.

Pushing himself away from his older brother, Inuyasha stood up. Standing in the opening of the cave, the sunlight hit him. Immediately his black hair turned white and two adorable puppy ears appeared on his head. Turning back to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha was half-demon again. His face stronger, less emotional.

"Just so you know. That was my weak human side talking" Inuyasha said. And that was his prideful side talking. He could die of embarrassment right now. Talking about how strong he was one moment and the next, crying in his brothers arms. "I'm sorry you saw that"

"I am not. I told you I wanted to learn more about you, and I have yet again. This Sesshoumaru has many regrets, but last night is not one of them." Inuyasha blushed. Thinking he had had enough of the heavy atmosphere, he changed the subject.

"Well I don't know about you, but I need a bath." Inuyasha said. He picked mokomoko from the floor, it had fallen somewhere during the night, and gave it back to its owner.

"I can imagine" Sesshoumaru said, referring to the scent he smelled last night.

"Gah! Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled before he shook his head and jumped out of the cave. Soon after, Sesshoumaru followed him. On his way to the hot spring, Sesshoumaru walked a few paces behind him. It wasn't a far walk and Inuyasha arrived sooner than he wanted. He now stood on the edge of the pool. He should undress now.. looking to his side, Sesshoumaru had started taking of his breastplate. Figuring Sesshoumaru was occupied with himself, Inuyasha quickly undressed and waded into the pool. Looking anywhere but at Sesshoumaru, the hanyou sat against the edge. But when he heard water moving, much closer than he expected, Inuyasha looked up. Quickly looking away again after a quick glance at Sesshoumaru's body. Well.. his imagination didn't fall short on Sesshoumaru's size. Feeling his own member twitch, Inuyasha stared in panic, wide eyed at the surface of the water. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. How could he forget. Sesshoumaru turned him on, and he was willingly taking a bath with said youkai. Stupid hanyou, he thought. Inuyasha quickly thought of something else.

"Why are you sitting so close?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is more convenient to talk this way. Why does it matter?" Inuyasha did not answer, but the blush was all Sesshoumaru needed. "Are you shy little brother?" Sesshoumaru smirked. "Unless you have yet another mystery for me to find out, there is nothing to be shy about. We are both men."

"I just don't like parading around naked. So shut up Mr. perfect.." Inuyasha mumbled. Inuyasha realized to late what he had said. He had complemented his brother.

"I do not have any qualms with my body, but I see no need why you would with yours?" Sesshoumaru asked intrigued.

"Just leave it okay?" Inuyasha said before he swam towards deeper water. It's not like he disliked his own body. He just wasn't comfortable being naked around other people. That and it just had a mind of its own right now. Luckily the steam made it hard for him to smell Sesshoumaru. Now if he could just not look at him, he would be okay.

Inuyasha emptied his mind and relaxed. Standing in the deeper water, he started combing his hair with his claws. The water washed away the hardened salt. It had made his hair hard and tangled. Sometimes he found his long hair a curse, it would take some time to comb through it. His hair was much more unruly than Sesshoumaru's. His always seemed nicely combed and smooth. But it was even longer than his own so it must be a real ordeal to keep it nice, Inuyasha thought.

After thoroughly combing his hair, Inuyasha deemed himself clean enough. "I'm getting out" he said. Swimming back to the edge, he quickly climbed out and covered himself. Sesshoumaru too, had enough. As he got out he calmly walked to his clothes and dressed himself. The jerk looked like he was parading around with his naked body, Inuyasha thought.

"I shall leave for today, I have other business to attend to. I shall see you again soon, my brother" Sesshoumaru said. He gave a slight nod before taking to the air. Inuyasha kept his gaze on his brother until he was completely out of sight. He had always envied his brother for being able to fly..

Turning around, Inuyasha walked off into the opposite direction of Sesshoumaru. Wanting to get his blood pumping a bit, he decided to go hunting.

-o-

Four weeks later, Inuyasha same as always had stayed near his cave. He swam in the sea sometimes and took his occasional trip to the hot spring. But a foul scent hang in the air lately. Inuyasha had tried to find out its origin but every time he got close, a youki so powerful and disgusting reached his senses. Inuyasha did not know what kind of demon or creature it was but it left a nasty taste in his mouth. So he quickly turned around. It would be best to keep his distance, hopefully the creature would leave soon.

It was two nights later though, that Inuyasha was surprised by a sudden visit. He was hunting, not keeping track of where he was going, when the demon suddenly ambushed him. Running into the clearing where the demon stood, on his path, Inuyasha came to a sudden halt. Standing in position, Inuyasha was ready to face this new enemy. Though the demon did not seem particularly maleficent, the scent it gave off spoke different. It was as if a thousand corpses were surrounding them, the odor stung the hanyou's sensitive nose.

Contrary to its scent, the demon was most beautiful. Though nothing compared to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha thought to himself, the creature seemed to be blessed by the gods. With long ebony hair, loosely tied, he seemed carefree. The midnight blue kimono, extravagantly showing his chest, showed he was not one for uniform. Contrary to the Daiyoukai, whom always wears his battle armor. His eyes were snakelike, with dark green lining his eyelids and slits as pupils. Inuyasha would guess he was some sort of snake or lizard demon. Though his face had a creepy smile, Inuyasha could not deny the beauty he possessed. But he did not trust him for one bit.

"Who are you!" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"I am one and I am here. I have come for you my dear. Many days I have sought, to find your delicious hanyou blood." The demon mused. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He wanted to laugh at what the demon had rhymed. But the words he had uttered were strange. He was not to be taken lightly.

"Say what now? Look I don't know who you think you are but you ain't getting anything of me!" Inuyasha said as he gripped Tessaiga's hilt. Drawing his sword, Inuyasha stood in battle position.

"By my word, what do you think to accomplish with that rusty sword?" the demon said.

"Could you stop with the damn rhyming?!" Inuyasha yelled frustrated. He looked at his sword. Tessaiga had not transformed. Inuyasha concentrated. Nothing. What the hell was going on?!

"What did you do to my sword!" the hanyou cried.

"I have many powers, with many a battle I have fought. But the power to change weapons, I do not." The snakelike demon mused. He took a step closer. Inuyasha stepping back. "don't come any closer!" he yelled. But before Inuyasha could react, the snake was behind him and threw him against a tree. Inuyasha landing on his feet against the tree, sheathed his sword before jumping towards the demon. "Iron reever, soul stealer!" he cried as he went for his attacker. The demon evaded his attack but Inuyasha was fast. Another hand came at him the demon could not escape. Jumping back, the demon licked his wound. A cut along his forearm. The demon's blood dripping from Inuyasha's claws, Inuyasha punctured his own hand to form his blades of blood. The demon could evade them all.

"You are strong for a hanyou, with only half your youki freed. Dog demons are magnificent, indeed. What would happen, even though your sword is sheathed , If all was unleashed?"

"what are you talking about?" Inuyasha said angrily. He had had enough of the annoying demon. But as soon as the words left his mouth, his vision began to sway. "What did you do to me?!" he cried.

The demons eyes suddenly small slits, his grin creepily fake. He had turned serious it seems. "My blood has mingled with yours, I'm full of joy. You made it quite easy for me boy. Now, release your instincts!" he screamed.

Inuyasha dropped to one knee. His vision swaying and head spinning. A heat pooled in his stomach. This was different from turning full demon. This was pure instinct, not just the killing one, but all. Survival, killing and mating instinct. It clouded his mind, turning Inuyasha into a ferocious beast. His fangs and claws felt sharper, his senses were even better and his instinct to protect himself overpowered him. Jumping at the demon, Inuyasha was faster than before. The demon, though slightly shocked by the change, held his ground. He seemed amazed by how much the hanyou had bottled up on instincts. He fought back. This meal would be delicious. He threw Inuyasha against a tree, before jumping to the other side and slamming the hanyou into the ground. Sitting on top of him he grabbed Inuyasha's head and slammed into the ground multiple times. Inuyasha blacked out. The soil beneath him, drenched in blood. The demon stretched his claws, readying himself for the finishing blow. Inuyasha had come to. He shook away the daze and noticed the demon's position. Pulling up his arms, he covered his face from the incoming attack. Only it did not come. Looking at his adversary. His arm still hanging in the air, a green energy seemed to be twisted around his wrist. Following the demons gaze, Inuyasha found Sesshoumaru standing there. His poisonous whip tangled around the demons arm. With one fell swoop, he pulled the demon towards himself only to rip it apart with his claws. It lay on the floor, blood quickly covering the earth.

Inuyasha turned around, on his hands and knees. He still felt those instincts burning his senses. And though his survival instinct was sated, with no threats near, he still wanted to fuck really badly. He tried to crawl away, his limbs weighing tons.

"You are safe now, little brother" Sesshoumaru said. He saw what Inuyasha was doing. But the danger was gone. However, even though he had said that, the hanyou still tried to get away. Sesshoumaru walked towards him, blocking his path.

Inuyasha noticed the demons position. He could not go further. He tried to get a grip of himself. He took a deep breath, calmed himself and stood up. His legs were shaking and it took all his strength to stay up. Not meeting Sesshoumaru's eyes Inuyasha stood face to face with him.

"Are you alright? You're face is flushed." His brother said, concern in his voice.

"That demon did something to me.. something about releasing my instincts. My survival instinct is gone for now, seeing as I'm in no immediate danger, but well let's just say I need some time for myself" the hanyou said, trying to walk away. He stumbled but Sesshoumaru caught him. The moment their skin touched, Inuyasha could feel his blood spike again. His whole body twitching Inuyasha could no longer stand on his feet.

Although the Daiyoukai was pleased with the fact Inuyasha felt safe around him, the part about the instincts worried him. Seeing his red face and the scent of extreme arousal he caught when he held his brother, was enough to let Sesshoumaru know what he was talking about. He picked him up and took off into the air. First things first, getting back to the cave.

As they flew, Inuyasha clutched his haori and tried to cover his arousal with it. The other hand covering his mouth so he wouldn't make any weird sounds. The warmth of Sesshoumaru's body was too much, it nearly sent him over the edge. His eyes clenched shut, Inuyasha let out an occasional whine. Luckily for the hanyou, the flight was short and they quickly arrived at the cave. Sesshoumaru put Inuyasha down on the furs. Wiping some of his bangs from his sweaty forehead. Inuyasha whined.

"It is your mating instinct that is driving you crazy right now. I shall find you a female" Sesshoumaru said before he stood up.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Your body wants to rut Inuyasha, it will not be satisfied with just your hand."

"I said no. I-I'll take care of this myself.. Just leave." Inuyasha panted. He was so hot. Sweat covering his entire body. He desperately wanted to grab his cock. Sesshoumaru needed to leave, now. He couldn't control himself much longer.

"stop being a child. Your priestess is gone. You can't abstain forever. I will find you a female. It'll be a demon, seeing as I don't know how far your instincts will drive you."

"No one wants to fuck a hanyou Sesshoumaru! Just get the fuck out! I can't hold back anymore!" Inuyasha cried. He needed release, now! Already untying his hakama, but not showing anything yet.

Sesshoumaru was shocked by those words. He should not be, it was true after all. Who wanted to be with a hanyou? But to actually hear it. Did this mean his little brother was still a virgin? It was a sad thought. For someone who has been 'mature' for well over a 100 years, it must be quite frustrating. But then what about that priestess? Surely they had been intimate?

"Sessh.. please.. you're killing me.." Inuyasha almost moaned, the Daiyoukai's scent did not make it any easier on him. Snapped back to reality, Sesshoumaru took action. His brother would not forgive him, but left alone, any demon could go insane with such lust clouding its mind. Sesshoumaru went to sit behind Inuyasha. The hanyou's back against chest. Spreading his legs, Sesshoumaru opened the hakama further and released Inuyasha's cock.

"No! Sesshoumaru, don't! please!" Inuyasha pleaded his hands covering himself. But Sesshoumaru was stronger. Holding Inuyasha's paws captive in one hand, he used the other to grip his arousal. Immediately Inuyasha moaned at the feeling. His flesh burning, his brother's cool hand felt great.

"Just imagine you're priestess, little brother. Let yourself go, or you won't get better." The Daiyoukai said as he started pumping his brothers cock. It was already leaking and twitching like crazy. He could feel how frustrated his brother was. Quickening his rhythm, he needed to let Inuyasha come at least once for now. Inuyasha moaned like crazy, the friction was amazing. When Sesshoumaru started to play with the slit, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out a deafening scream as he came hard.

Falling back against Sesshoumaru's chest, Inuyasha breathed heavily. His hands released, he quickly grabbed his stomach. The heat was still there. It hurt. Looking down, his cock was still hard. Inuyasha groaned.

"Once wasn't enough." Sesshoumaru said. He grabbed Inuyasha and laid him on his back. Sitting in between his legs, Sesshoumaru lowered down to the hard member. The cool breath on his soaked dick made Inuyasha crazy. Looking down he saw the most erotic picture of Sesshoumaru looking up at him, his eyes flirtatious while his hand massaged his cock. The image almost caused the hanyou to come.

"Why did it have to be you" Inuyasha cried to himself.

Sesshoumaru licked the tip of his dick. No need to wet it, Sesshoumaru quickly took the entire thing in his mouth. His cock reaching the end of his throat. A tight warmth covering him. Inuyasha could not stop the need to thrust, but Sesshoumaru did not mind. He needed to release his urges. So he let Inuyasha fuck his mouth. Something as this was easy for him. He looked up at the hanyou, his eyes clenched shut and claws tearing apart the furs. Sesshoumaru swallowed his saliva. The movement sent the hanyou over the edge, once more.

Sesshoumaru used his finger, slick with cum, to lubricate Inuyasha's entrance. Slightly twitching, he entered one finger. Meanwhile he licked the tip of his cock again. Thrusting his finger in an out, the hanyou did not even seem to notice. When he entered a second finger there was no reaction either. Sesshoumaru kept thrusting, deeper and deeper. When he finally reached Inuyasha's good spot Inuyasha let out a scream. Grabbing a rather painful hold on Sesshoumaru's hair.

"What- what the fuck ..was that?" he panted.

Sesshoumaru continued, entering a third finger. His entrance was wide open, proof of how aroused his little brother was. He kept thrusting towards the good spot while sucking on his cock. With two hands Inuyasha held his brothers head as he directed him to move faster. The suction felt great, but that thing he felt deep inside was driving him over the edge. His third orgasm came upon him, draining all his energy.

The hanyou lay there completely spent. Harshly panting and eyes closed. Sesshoumaru covered him with some of the furs and mokomoko. He hoped that whatever the demon had done to his little brother was stopped with this. Sesshoumaru grabbed a cloth to clean his hands and mouth before sitting against the wall next to his brother. He would keep watch tonight.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The truth

It was the next morning. Twice, Inuyasha had woken up, rock hard. Sesshoumaru had taken care of it, before the hanyou went back to sleep again. It was past noon when Inuyasha finally woke up again. As soon as he woke, memories of the night flowed back to him. His head was clear now and he remembered his embarrassing actions. Moaning like a bitch in heat. Inuyasha wanted to kill himself. If Sesshoumaru hadn't come last night, the demon would have killed him and this would never have happened!

Inuyasha emotions were all over the place. Shame and anger pooled inside him. But at the same time happiness and something else, he could not name it. He was happy for some reason.. the object of his desire had helped him release was probably the cause. But also the fact that his brother had helped him and had taken care of him.

Inuyasha pretended to still be asleep. He could feel Sesshoumaru's presence. He did not know how to face Daiyoukai. What should he say? Should he say thank you for helping him? Or should he be angry for it? He had said no.. Because of one demon, Inuyasha's entire world was turned around again. Who knows what Sesshoumaru is thinking. Maybe he never wants to see him again? Maybe he was so disgusted by Inuyasha's lust or body that the thought of being brothers with him is to repulsive. Inuyasha wasn't sure if he could handle Sesshoumaru leaving him again.

"You need to drink something, little brother" Sesshoumaru said suddenly. He had known he was awake for some time now. But he could imagine why Inuyasha had a hard time facing him. Inuyasha was startled by the comment, but got up. He sat up, not facing Sesshoumaru at first. His puppy ears appeared to have a pink blush, Sesshoumaru noted.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"You mean am I still horny as fuck?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. "I'm fine.."

"Good. Here, drink something." Sesshoumaru said as he handed him a gourd full of water. Inuyasha accepted it and drank it empty in one go. Having 5 or 6 orgasms in a night left him quite thirsty.

"I feel like I should apologize. However I also believe it was necessary." Sesshoumaru disrupted the silence. "You were in no condition to help yourself, and you refused to let me bring you a female."

"what?" Inuyasha asked. He could not remember Sesshoumaru bringing a woman?

"Do you not remember, little brother? I offered to bring a woman for you to rut with but you ..refused. Have you not lain with anybody since your priestess has left?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha's face was bright red. This was way to personal for his taste, but then again, Sesshoumaru had pleasured him all night long. They were kinda beyond personal boundaries..

"..we weren't like that" Inuyasha said.

"Have you never rutted, little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked, catching Inuyasha off guard.

"wh-why would you ask that suddenly?!" cheeks matching his fire rat.

"Your words last night were; 'No one wants to fuck a hanyou'. I gave the priestess the benefit of the doubt, but it seems so far you really have not rutted with anyone. This is not healthy for your age."

"Yeah what am I supposed to do about it? You think I'm happy about the fact that the only person that ever got me off was my own brother?! Not that I ain't grateful. I am, I think.. but stop messing in my personal business okay. I've lived well on my own. I don't need some wench telling me what to do and constantly yelling at me and telling me to sit." Inuyasha said angrily.

Sesshoumaru could find no words to say. It was truly pitiful. Women threw themselves at his feet and prayed for the opportunity to be rutted by him. But no one wanted a hanyou, not even that priestess, apparently.

"Can we change the subject please. I just want to forget last night" Inuyasha said.

"Very well. Another question has been laying on my mind." Inuyasha looked up, curiously. "why did you not use Tessaiga?" the Daiyoukai asked. Inuyasha's ears drooped again. He looked at the sword laying at the side. Grabbing it's scabbard, he held it in front of him. Gathering some courage, Inuyasha grabbed the hilt and drew the sword. Instead of the mighty fang, only a rusty blade came out.

"It won't transform." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru was visibly shocked.

"How?"

"It only transformed after I declared I wanted to protect Kagome, from you. I was able to wield it because I protected my human friends from danger. I have forsaken those humans. I don't have anyone to protect anymore, so it won't transform for me. I don't know how the hell you were able to manage that time, but it seems to works for you.. So here" Inuyasha said as he gave the once more sheathed Tessaiga to his brother. "I never wanted it in the first place.."

"Then why did you take it?"

"because you would come after me." Inuyasha admitted. "So you would be jealous of me. So I could get stronger and make you acknowledge me." Inuyasha had many reasons. Sesshoumaru looked at his brother and the sword. For so long he had desired this sword. But now, it would be weird to see Inuyasha without it. His brother needed it more than he did now. Maybe in the future it would work for him again. Especially when he would save some random human, which he always seemed to be doing.

"Keep it. It might come in handy some day." The Daiyoukai said. "Father left it to you in the first place. It belongs to you."

Inuyasha took the sword back and looked at it. Father had left it to him, why? To protect himself? To keep his demon side at bay? Or was it simply because his stronger son could not wield it. He had no choice? Whatever the case, Inuyasha was somewhere glad he did not have to give it away. With this he held something of both his father and mother close to him. Even if they were long dead, they have kept him safe till now. The sword and the firerat had kept him safe in countless perils. They had probably foreseen what a difficult life was awaiting him. Inuyasha wondered if his father had known that Sesshoumaru would not take him in and protect him? Had he known Inuyasha would live a lonely life? Well this wasn't exactly fair, Inuyasha thought. After all, he died the day he was born.. He wondered what would have happened if his father had not died. If that stupid, ignorant human had never attacked his parents, how would Inuyasha have lived? Maybe they would have stayed in the castle and Inuyasha would have learned etiquette, reading and strategies. Maybe he would be an all proper boy, and stiff like Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha could not imagine it.

Laying the Tessaiga next to him, Inuyasha let it be for now. He didn't want to turn into a rampant beast, so keeping it close was probably better for now. This time he didn't have Kagome to hold him back with the sacred beads. He looked at his other side. The beads lay there. What was he supposed to do with those? Keeping them didn't really seem logical, for it carried the memory of the one he lost. And also of being slammed into the ground numerous times..

"I see you finally got that leash of your neck" Sesshoumaru stated.

"Yeah, I realised at Kaede's grave. I don't know whether it's because of her death or Kagome's leaving. Kagome was the only one who could command them anyway, so it didn't hurt. "

"But they did." After a silence Sesshoumaru continued, "You have been slammed into the ground by a prospective mate with such a disgustingly filthy command as "sit". I can imagine that aside from the physical damage, your pride must have hurt a lot of times as well. Filthy priestesses.. always finding ways to bind you. If they don't want you they should just try to kill you or leave you be.."

"What, like you did?" Inuyasha said. He didn't mean to, it just slipped out. He believed it when Sesshoumaru said he wanted to be closer with him. But 200 hundred years of hatred doesn't just disappear overnight does it? Sesshoumaru looked at him, his face a mask.

"You know what I don't like about you? " Inuyasha asked. After receiving no reply, he continued. "I can never tell what you're thinking. You wear such an emotionless mask, no one can tell if you're happy, sad or angry. It's difficult to talk to you, you know. Well, it's not like I ever tried to be considerate of your feelings, so it didn't bother me much. Aside from the fact that I never could tell if I had riled you up or not. But now that we are talking normally, without trying to make each other angry, it's kinda hard to tell what your reaction is to my words ..or actions."

"It was my mother's way of upbringing. She believes strong leaders should keep their emotions inside." Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru surprised. Sesshoumaru's mother? He had never thought about it, but he too had a mother, of course. What was she like, Inuyasha wondered. Was she even still alive?

"Your mother? I've never heard about her before. Is she still alive?" The hanyou asked. Sesshoumaru looked at him, once more Inuyasha could not tell what he was thinking.

"Yes, my mother is still alive. We demons have a long life you know, just because father died rather young."

"I know, it's just cause I've never seen or heard about her.."

"Mother resides at the castle, acting as my replacement."

"Your replacement?"

"I should be up there governing my lands, as father did. But I did not feel like it. So for now my mother holds my place."

"You did not feel like it? Geez, ungrateful dog.."

"My mother calls it wanderlust, but I believe there is just more to see and do out here, than up there.. to be honest it just seems boring." Sesshoumaru admitted.

"Yeah I guess I can relate to that. It was kind of the same when I was still at the village. Just sitting there, doing nothing. It bores the hell out of ya.." The hanyou said. After a bit of wondering he asked;

"So where is this castle anyway? I can't believe I've never seen it. If I had been close, I probably would have felt your mothers youki. Being the strong youkai she probably is."

This question made Sesshoumaru wonder. Maybe he could take Inuyasha to the castle someday? In the first place it could give him a home and shelter on the new moon. But also, it would be less boring if the hanyou was making a commotion in the hallways. The Daiyoukai could imagine it. Inuyasha using his crude language towards the properly trained house staff. The boy probably couldn't sit still for long though, just like himself. But he didn't have to stay there forever, he just had to know he was welcome. Inuyasha was free to do as wishes. Yes, inviting him would be nice.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"I will show you one day." Inuyasha's puppy ears moved with excitement. But as soon as they had, they turned back down again. Sesshoumaru seemed to notice.

"You appear to be the exact opposite of me. Your ears give away your feelings" he noted. A pink hue immediately covered Inuyasha's cheeks.

"It's just that, you could tell me right now right. It's not like I'll ever set foot inside the place."

"Why not?"

"I can imagine that if not you, many other demons like your mother do not want me stinking up the place.."

"Other's opinions do not matter. I am their Daiyoukai and they shall do as I say." Sesshoumaru said.

"Geez don't let your mom hear you.."

"Inuyasha, I want you to come with me one day. You are a true mystery to me. One that I enjoy unravelling. And.. even though it was neither of our intent, last night you've shown me another side of yourself." Inuyasha turned as red as his firerat. "I do not regret last night, and I am glad I did not bring a woman. I am truly thankful that I arrived a day early for the new moon, otherwise you might not have been here anymore. Though I could use Tenseiga on you, I doubt there would have been anything left of you to revive."

Inuyasha looked up, surprised. "You would use Tenseiga on me?"

Sesshoumaru moved closer to him. Cupping the hanyou's cheek with his hand he said;

"You are right, I am not good at expressing my feelings. I've been saying it all wrong. I should have said that you are becoming more and more precious to me little brother. I value your life and wish to keep it close." Leaning close, Sesshoumaru kissed Inuyasha's forehead. After leaning back again. The Daiyoukai noticed his little brother could not look him in the eye. Inuyasha was beet red and looking away. He did not know how to react but this form of affection made him happy. The last person to kiss him like that had been his mother. It must hold a lot of feelings.

After a long silence, Sesshoumaru decided to break it.

"Shall we go take a bath, little brother? I imagine we both need one."

With that the two dog demons left for the hot springs. It was a pleasant trip, made in silence. Inuyasha had some time to think over his conversation with Sesshoumaru. Truly he was in heaven. His brother had really said that he cared about him. Inuyasha's dream had come true. Well, not the one where he would be left panting and sweating. But, having a brother already is more than he ever hoped. How could he possibly ask for more? Inuyasha was surprised at his own thoughts. So he really wanted that kind of relationship with his brother? It was messed up really. But he was happy with his brother. The memories of last night could get him through a lot of upcoming lonely nights. It was so unreal though.. Sesshoumaru sucking on his dick.. Inuyasha almost started to drool. He had to compose himself. He didn't want to get another embarrassing erection in front of his brother again.

They arrived at the spring and quickly undressed before stepping in. After sitting in silence for a little while, Sesshoumaru offered to help Inuyasha with his hair. He had seen Inuyasha do it himself last time and had a hard time trying not to intervene. Moving through his silver tresses, Inuyasha stayed mouse still. He was trying very hard not to think of anything perverted. Having Sesshoumaru massaging his scalp wasn't really helping. It should stop before he would embarrass himself.

Turning around Inuyasha removed Sesshoumaru's hands.

"That's good enough, thanks" he said. Before he noticed he was standing naked face to face with Sesshoumaru. That hadn't been a smart move, he thought. Sesshoumaru looked surprised at Inuyasha's sudden reluctance. He moved to wipe a hair from Inuyasha's face, trying to decipher those eyes full of doubt. Unconsciously Sesshoumaru had moved even closer, Inuyasha could feel his breath on his skin. Their eyes were locked, neither being able to pull away. Time seemed to stand still for a moment, but suddenly came rushing back when Sesshoumaru lowered his lips on Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha dared not move at first. Sesshoumaru pulled back slightly to look for a reaction. Though Inuyasha was beet red, he did not seem to hate it. Sesshoumaru decided to go for it again. Once more he kissed those slightly chapped lips. This time though, it lasted longer. He tried to get a reaction from Inuyasha by licking the hanyou's lips. This seemed to bring Inuyasha back to reality. After a second he returned the kiss. Bringing his hands against Sesshoumaru's chest to stable himself. Inuyasha opened his mouth and let Sesshoumaru explore. Battling with their tongues, though nothing as violent as their previous battles. This was a battle of passion. The Daiyoukai had one hand on the hanyou's cheek to guide him and his other on the small of his back, pulling him closer. It was only after Inuyasha let out a particularly loud moan, that Sesshoumaru noticed his arousal.

"I see you are aroused again" he stated after pulling back slightly. Noses still touching, they breathed in each other's scents.

"You seem to have that effect on me" Inuyasha panted. Looking up, he saw Sesshoumaru's surprised reaction and realised what he had just said. Suddenly pulling away, Inuyasha quickly left the hot spring. Beet red he tried to put on his clothes before he ran towards the cave. His shelter. Sesshoumaru was to surprised by Inuyasha's sudden reaction to even act. He watched the hanyou run away before he came to his senses. Dressing himself also, he hurried after his favorite hanyou.

Inuyasha was mortified. 'you seem to have that effect on me'? how stupid could he be? Why not directly tell him how many times he got off imagining him jerking off? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Sesshoumaru looked at him so blankly, was he surprised? Inuyasha thought so, though it was hard to tell with the ice cold prince. The kiss had taken him by surprise. Why had his brother kissed him? It was his fault Inuyasha was hard now. He had tried to ignore his urges, and here he comes suddenly kissing him..

Inuyasha could feel the Daiyoukai following him. He did not know how to face him. Would this be the end of their short relationship? Quickly jumping in his cave, Inuyasha covered himself with his furs, not daring to look at the Daiyoukai who arrived seconds later. He heard angry footsteps walking towards him. When they stopped he was suddenly yanked up and turned around. He prepared himself for being hit, but instead felt warm arms wrap around him.

"I am sorry, little brother. My lust got the better of me. I know you only desire a brother, I shall never do such a thing again, forgive my actions" Sesshoumaru pleaded.

"wha? Wait what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. He did not understand why his brother was acting this way. Wasn't he disgusted by Inuyasha's words?

"After last night I realized what kind of relationship I wish from you. I desire more than you do, and I acted on it. You are only glad to have your brother and I forced myself on you."

"No. You didn't force anything. I.. I thought you were disgusted by my words?"

"On the contrary, I was pleasantly surprised. Though you actions of running away confused me."

"So.. what kind of relationship do you wish from me?" Inuyasha tried. Could his dream come true after all? Or was it more a physical thing? Sesshoumaru seemed to be mauling over his words before answering.

"You give my life meaning. I never realized, but I've always thought about you or followed you for one reason or another. When I no longer saw you, I was restless. I sought reasons to come find you. And now that I'm getting to know you, I see how precious you truly are. You have energy that fills me with life, actions that surprise me and words that make me feel things I haven't felt in a long time. What I want it to keep you by my side for the rest of my life. For you to be my mate."

Staring wide eyed at the dog demon, tears flowed freely. He could not believe his ears. He wanted to be mated to him? But ..how was that possible?

After a long silence, Sesshoumaru got worried. He cupped Inuyasha's cheek.

"Inuyasha?" He tried. He was met with the most beautiful smile, eyes full of tears. That smile told him Inuyasha was happy. His own heart skipping a beat. Sesshoumaru kissed the damp lips before pulling him in a hug. Inuyasha returned the gesture.

They stayed like that for a little while. When they pulled back, the sun had set. Inuyasha had black hair and his adorable puppy ears were gone. Sesshoumaru had made a fire to keep him warm. They sat together on the furs in silence for a while.

"I can't believe this is happening." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru kissed his head on the side.

"It is real" he answered.

"So.. what are we going to do now?" Inuyasha raised a good question.

"Eventually we have to go to the castle and I have to take my place as ruling lord."

"Nothing is keeping me here" Inuyasha said, indicating he was ready to go anytime. "but just let me warn you, I've never lived in a castle and haven't learned any etiquette or whatever."

"Yes, it will be most refreshing" Sesshoumaru said. As for the mating, seeing as it will be your first time, I will wait until you are ready."

"I've been ready well over a hundred years, Sesshoumaru. I finally found someone that wants to be with me, you think I can wait much longer? Besides, my body had made it pretty clear what and who it wants." Inuyasha said. A pink blush covering his cheeks. He looked his brother in the eye. Those innocent puppy eyes were too much for Sesshoumaru to endure. He gave his brother a kiss. Inuyasha responded in kind.

"I shall not take you tonight, for I might break you. But maybe I can help you with this" The Daiyoukai said as he touched the bulge in Inuyasha's hakama. Inuyasha's moan drove him further. He opened the hakama and released Inuyasha's arousal.

"Please, this time not just me" Inuyasha pleaded. He had enough of one sided pleasure. Sesshoumaru nodded. He stood up and slowly undressed. Inuyasha enjoyed the show and this time when Sesshoumaru dropped his hakama, Inuyasha looked unashamed. His fantasies were right, Sesshoumaru was huge. Especially in his aroused state. Inuyasha licked his lips. He had wanted to try doing something like sucking dick ever since he had that fantasy. He crawled on all fours until he sat in front of Sesshoumaru's cock. He grabbed hold of it, earning a surprised look from Sesshoumaru. Waiting a little for permission, Inuyasha continued when Sesshoumaru nodded. Softly licking the tip, it didn't taste as sweet as in his fantasy. But the salty taste was far from unpleasant. Licking the entire length to make it wet, Inuyasha soon lowered his mouth on its entirety. Burying his nose in the silver curls at the base. Inuyasha stayed there for a bit to get used to the size. Sesshoumaru grew impatient though, he grabbed hold of Inuyasha's head and slowly directed him back and forth. After a little while Inuyasha moved on his own. Using his tongue in the process earned him a moan.

Inuyasha looked up to see Sesshoumaru's eyes directed at him. Barely open, full of lust. Sesshoumaru seemed to hold back most of his moans. Inuyasha tried to as well, but the feeling in his mouth was amazing. His own moans sent tremors to Sesshoumaru's dick, sending him over the edge.

"Inuyasha, stop. I'm coming."

But Inuyasha continued until Sesshoumaru released his load in Inuyasha's mouth. Not being able to catch it all, some leaked down his chin and on his chest. The sight aroused Sesshoumaru even more. He hunched down and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders. Softly pushing him down on his back, Sesshoumaru leaned over him. Passionately kissing him. Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of his and Inuyasha's cocks and rubbed them together. The feeling of the Daiyoukai's warm flesh against his own made him see stars. Inuyasha laid there in a moaning mess as Sesshoumaru pleasured the both of them. It didn't take long for either of them to reach completion.

Inuyasha, a panting mess, was wrapped inside Sesshoumaru's arms and laid against his chest. Sesshoumaru covered them with the furs before the both of them fell asleep. Normally Inuyasha wouldn't sleep on this night, but he felt safe with Sesshoumaru here. Besides, he was too exhausted to stay awake. How could he not with those warm arms around him?

-o-

The next morning Inuyasha woke up in his brother's arms. "Good morning, little brother." Inuyasha snuggled into his arm and took a deep whiff of his scent. This was a nice way to wake up. Opening his eyes he looked at the Daiyoukai. Sesshoumaru leaned down and gave a small peck on his lips, giving Inuyasha a soft smile and slight blush. Sesshoumaru broke the comfortable silence after a few minutes. "I've been thinking little brother. If you choose to accompany me, I would like to return to the castle and claim my place. I had dreaded it for so long but now, the thought of building a home with you excites me more than ever. However, I wish to be properly mated to you before that happens, that way I will feel you are safest when we are there. Last night was very chaotic with both our feelings and I am not sure you fully understand. Mating with me will mean that we are bound for life. You shall be my partner in ruling these lands and my partner in my bedchambers. Next to me you will be the most powerful being of the western lands. So I will ask you, will you do me the honor of becoming my mate?"

"All my life I've wished for nothing more. I don't mean the ruling your lands bit, but to have someone that will stay with me and will never leave me. Even after everything you've done to me, I feel safest in your arms right now. You are so damn powerful, stoic and beautiful and I don't deserve you but, You would make me the happiest person in the world. I have forgiven our hurtful past, I will become stronger and make myself useful to you, I swear."

"Foolish hanyou, you are already a necessity in this Sesshoumaru's life. I would not have any reason to live if you chose to stay away from me. My love, my mate." Sesshoumaru kissed him deeply. Inuyasha did not hesitate in reciprocating. He thought he could wake up from this dream anytime now, so he should enjoy it while it lasted. Wrapping his arms around the Daiyoukai, the lord saw it as an invitation to go on. He picked the hanyou up and made him straddle his hips. While untying his clothes, Sesshoumaru laid kisses over his jaw and neck, making Inuyasha whimper. "ah Sesshoumaru.." The Daiyoukai took one of his puppy ears in his mouth, nibbling on the soft fur. This elicited a soft moan from Inuyasha. "You are truly adorable, my Inuyasha."

Meanwhile Inuyasha tried to keep a level head. He slowly tried to untie Sesshoumaru's armor and clothes. The Daiyoukai let him, while sufficiently distracting him. After both were completely naked, Sesshoumaru took the next step. Sesshoumaru laid down and maneuvered Inuyasha's ass right above his face. This way, Inuyasha could prepare Sesshoumaru as well. Inuyasha did not need to be told what to d and immediately took Sesshoumaru's gorgeous length in his mouth. Sucking it as if it were candy, Inuyasha moaned. In the meantime, Sesshoumaru moved to Inuyasha's asshole and started licking it, Sesshoumaru thoroughly wetted it. He continued by probing his tongue inside, thrusting in until the muscles started to relax. Inuyasha felt the strange feeling but was still focusing on his own task. Taking Sesshoumaru's cock deep inside his mouth, he fought the urge to gag. Caressing it with his tongue, Inuyasha felt great. Who knew you could feel such pleasure in your mouth? The hanyou was already rock hard and leaking, he would not last much longer. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's hips, drawing his ass closer and his dick towards his chest. Meanwhile he thrust his own cock into Inuyasha's mouth. His ass was being eaten out, his dick rubbed so deliciously against Sesshoumaru's chest and the feeling of his throat being pounded sent him over the edge. The delicious moan that erupted from him sent ripples of pleasure to the Daiyoukai, triggering his own release.

Inuyasha laid on Sesshoumaru's hips, trying to catch his breath. He quickly notice the undying member of his brother. He poked it with his finger, "Who knew someone else dick could feel so good" he mumbled to no one in particular. Sesshoumaru's member twitched and Sesshoumaru sat up. Putting Inuyasha properly in his lap, Inuyasha back against his chest, Sesshoumaru aligned his member with Inuyasha's hole. "Are you ready, Inuyasha?" he waited patiently. Inuyasha's own member twitched. Reaching down he grabbed Sesshoumaru's cock and guided him inside. He had no doubts, no second thoughts or regret. He just wanted to be fucked by his brother. To be made a mess off by him and not be able to stand afterwards. Lowering himself, Inuyasha felt his hole being breached by something much larger than a tongue. The initial entering had hurt a bit but it quickly faded away. Sesshoumaru waited with moving until he got the okay of Inuyasha. Looking behind him, said hanyou reached his arm around his neck and kissed him. "You're inside me" he said, goofy smile on his face. "Yes, you feel amazing Inuyasha" The hanyou giggled and started moving. Realizing Inuyasha was ready, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Inuyasha even closer. He moved Inuyasha up and down with his own cock thrusting up. Inuyasha screamed as Sesshoumaru hit him deep inside, pleasure burning through his core. "So deep!" he panted. Sesshoumaru had his eyes scrunched closed and his teeth gritting. His hanyou felt so amazing. So soft and warm inside, the boy clenched so tight around him, Sesshoumaru could not hold back much longer.

Inuyasha moaned so loud, the sounds echoed through the cave. His own hips moving rapidly to get more of that feeling. "Sessh- I'm gonna ..come!" The Daiyoukai was also close, rocking their bodies hard, Sesshoumaru gave it a final spurt. Slaps could be heard from skin on skin and the wetness of their sex made it extra hot. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha's cock and started pumping it, Inuyasha gave a scream as he came hard. Clenching tight around Sesshoumaru's cock, the Daiyoukai was no longer able to stop. His own seed erupted deep inside the hanyou, at the same time his fangs entered Inuyasha's neck. Presenting his own arm, full of hanyou seed, to Inuyasha, the hanyou pierced it with his fangs. Still in a daze it was instinct that led him. After lapping up the blood, Sesshoumaru turned to look at his arm. Blood and semen were mingled but he could see the perfect puncture wounds connected by a line of teeth marks. The hanyou had truly bitten hard during his pleasure. Admiring his work, Inuyasha went to lap up the fluids from his arm. Afterwards he rested his back against Sesshoumaru, his ass firmly seated on Sesshoumaru's still hard cock. "Neh Sesshoumaru.. I want more." He said playfully. Sesshoumaru did not need to be told twice. Grabbing his mate's hard dick he slowly pumped it while playing with one of his nipples. "Do you desire anything in particular?" This was Inuyasha's first time, he wanted to make it so he could never forget it. Inuyasha looked at him with a blush, than wiggled his hips a bit. "It felt really good when you pounded in there."

Sesshoumaru pushed Inuyasha forwards on his knees. Ass high in the air, Inuyasha leaned on his face and hands. This vulnerable and humiliating position aroused him even more. Sesshoumaru did not think twice before he plunged deep into the heat again. It felt deeper than last time if that were even possible. Still raw and sensitive from their last bout, Inuyasha felt the pleasure immediately. Sesshoumaru hit that spot deep inside head on every time. "Ah Sesshoumaru, there! Feels so good!" he moaned. Meeting his thrusts head on, Inuyasha quickened the rhythm. Sesshoumaru's claws were piercing Inuyasha's hips, drawing blood. He pounded his ass so hard, he felt his balls slam Into Inuyasha each time. It wasn't long before both Inu's came screaming again. Laying on the ground, a panting mess, Sesshoumaru spoke. "Thank you Inuyasha, never have I felt so good in my life."

The hanyou snuggled into his embrace as they laid there. Completely satisfied and for the first time in his life, truly happy. Inuyasha had his wish fulfilled, he had found someone who would share their life with him, forever. His face on his mate's chest and warm arms around him, he found it for the first time.

He was home.


End file.
